Chuck Versus the Fat Lady
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Fat Lady is the seventh episode in season two, which aired on November 17, 2008. It is the twentieth episode overall. Synopsis Chuck and Jill enjoy the 'honeymoon' of their rekindled relationship and plan a weekend getaway but is canceled, when Casey and Sarah have Chuck on a mission to find corrupt agents in the CIA. Jealousy erupts when Jill meets Sarah and learns that Chuck and his handler must pose as a couple. Chuck tries his best to prove to Jill that he and Sarah are purely professional, but his relationship with Jill is jeopardized when the mission goes unexpected. Meanwhile, Buy More efficiency expert Emmett is out to find what Chuck is up to and interrogates Morgan to get some dirt on his best friend. Full Plot Main Story Chuck and Jill are enjoying the honeymoon stage of their rekindled relationship. However, Chuck's spy life interrupts when Casey and Sarah inform Chuck that he is needed for an immediate mission to recover a list of CIA Fulcrum agents that Guy LaFleur had apparently hidden in his hotel room before being murdered. Jealousy erupts when Jill finally meets Sarah and learns that Chuck and his handler must pose as a couple, especially when she learns that Sarah is posing as a seductively-dressed escort for the mission. Chuck does his best to reassure Jill that his relationship with Sarah is purely business. When Chuck solves puzzle on a suspicious box that may contain the list, both Sarah and Chuck got sprayed with a pink mist and Casey immediately alerted, quickly leaves the room to get equipment. Sarah immediately takes off her clothes and Chuck's and rushes to the bathroom to wash off the unknown chemical. At this moment, Chuck finds himself in more trouble when Jill came to find Chuck and Sarah in their hotel room in their underwear after trying to wash off a suspected bio-weapon. After Jill left, Casey came back with some equipment and after testing the chemical, it was revealed to be fruit punch. The team recovers a music box in LaFleur's room, but have difficulty cracking it. When Chuck tries apologizing to Jill and explains about the predicament he's in, Jill starts to understanding, having known LaFleur's methodology intimately. Chuck blindfolds her to bring her into Castle, where she tries solving the fruit punch riddle. Chuck determines that the box is responds to a high C note in music. Casey helps with a singing voice (he was a choir boy), opening a hidden compartment, showing opera glasses. Chuck flashes on them, learning that there is a key to a lockbox at the opera. After solving another puzzle, they recover an encrypted flash drive with the Fulcrum list. Chuck and Jill leave for a romantic getaway, during which Jill is kidnapped by a Fulcrum agent and held hostage in exchange for the list. Chuck agrees to the exchange, but first makes a copy of the list with Morgan's copying device (designed to copy video games, but apparently able to copy anything). Chuck and Jill embark on another romantic getaway, during which Sarah and Casey discover from the recovered list that Jill is a Fulcrum agent herself. The episode ends with Sarah and Casey rushing to Chuck's room only to find his watch and the next scene shows Chuck and Jill driving away with Chuck completely oblivious to her identity. Buy More Emmett is on a personal witch hunt for Chuck, wondering where he goes on "installs". He interrogates Morgan, telling him to imagine that the Buy More as its own country (Buy-Moria), to get some dirt, but Morgan at first refuses. When Emmett threatens the Buy More after-hours poker game to Jeff and Lester, they crack that Chuck confides everything in Morgan. Emmett then approaches Morgan to impose his offer once more but Morgan refuses to betray his best friend. But when Emmett points out how Chuck is hanging out with Jill, it shocks Morgan. Emmett becomes satisfied and agrees to sanction the after-hours poker games. The same night, Emmett decides to join in. The next day, Emmett has a horrible hangover and Morgan blackmails Emmett with footage of Emmett's drunken stupor in Big Mike's office, which is utterly off-limits after-hours. Mistakes Casey's High C is actually an E note. Guest Stars * Jordana Brewster as Jill Roberts * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Mark Pellegrino as an unnamed Fulcrum agent Quotes Sarah: [Watch Chuck on a date on the roof] Casey, is that necessary? Look, how much trouble could he get into on a date? Casey: It's Bartowski. You're pretty nonchalant about your supercomputer boyfriend trying to browse someone else's network. Sarah: I'm just his cover girlfriend. Chuck's entitled to a *real* one. Music * Frightened Rabbit – “Keep Yourself Warm” * The Republic Tigers – “Buildings And Mountains” * The Verdi – “Libiamo Ne Lieti Calici” Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes Category:Jill Roberts